Turret The Movie
Turret The movie is 1998 movie. Maybe one of the first Go animate movies ever. And i thank stick figure are the first Go animate characters because of this 1998 movie. Turret The Movie is a french/english movie and comedy movie this site cartoon version of UGC in French on the VHS Line Producer of The Red Horizon is published by 20th Century Fox In North America and Paramount Internationally. in the UK and France and UGC Print dates on VHS UK and France 1998 note one of the last films in 1990's to use the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare Plot Mussle Man (The one-of-a-kind workman) decided to go toWalmart to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store. Eric told Jennifer that he went to Walmart. Turret s in a bad mood because Mussle Man told him not to watch Go!Animate Insanity every day, minute and second.Mussle Man then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off, when Eric and Jennifer came running after him. The shopkeeper (Bodyguard) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Turret leaving Mussle Man in disappointment. At the Supermarket, Mussle man talked to Turret to have the toy back, but the Applejack showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Twist told Turret that he slept for 5 days, and Turret was so mad that he had to take revenge on him. Back atWalmart, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Turret that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became annoying to him. Then Mussle Man got the toy and telled them to not have it back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Turret and Twist that Mussle Man a "Stinkerputt." When back in jail Mussle Man hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Turret and Twist weren't looking, Mussle Man suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. Mussle Man feet hurts from walking (or skipping), he rested on a bench, when Turret and Twist surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. Mussle man then told them to not have the toy back and went off. Turret reminded Twist to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Gary Johnson was glad they're going for a walk, when Rairty came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because Gary Johnson can't stop sneezing. Turret and Twist walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when Mussle Man came to say he has to sholl them next time. Eric and Victor decided to call the cops. They came in to tell Mussle Man about Shoplifting, and they sholled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance Fluttergirl Series Soundtrack . Jennifer then came in with the toy to think the toy is for Hasbro. Eric wanted to have the toy back, but Jennifer severely told them that it's for Made By Nick Records. She also reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Gree Guy Meanwhile at the spooky castle, the mean man Gree Guy (voiced by Eric Steven) have a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant Trixe (voiced by Erika Watson) came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. Rentro said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. Gree Guy reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. Trixe doesn't think it would, because Turret thinks Gree Guy s a mean man, and he was. He then made Trixe get back to work to finish reporting the potion. The next day, Turret was making a special chicken for Eric with putting special ingredients in it. Mussle Man doesn't want to see them make a chicken for Eric, and decided to sholl Kayla with his new disguise. Turret and Twist came into Eric's room and showed her a special chicken meal from Turret Eric was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Eric go check who's there. Mussle Man was disguised as "Dr. Mussle Man" and tried to sholl Kayla and take her away. Eric then got his grey Recumbent digital camera, and took a picture of Mussle Man disguise when it came off. Kayla suddenly known it was PC Guy who sholled her, and she taught him a lesson. Mussle Man would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is '''Silly Songs With Larry '''which features the song Where Its My Hairbursh Turret and Twist later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Rairty showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Turret just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Amy Then some gum has caught on Turret s sweater, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and the Rairty then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Rya Wikkins) was wandering what was all of that, and Turret told him that Mussle Man has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when Mussle man head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics (or Cops.) The ChrisAndZane Dad showed up to Turret that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at Mussle man room, he knew that the Policeman and Turret and Twist are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Turret and Twist peeked and came in the window. Eric can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, Mussle Man came into Applejack house Applejack (voiced by Kate Couric) has changed a channel on the TV, and Mussle Man was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The GNN news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at Gree Guy Palace Gree Guy asked Trixe the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Gree Guy Claw, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. Rentro thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Turret Gree Guy tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. Rentro was surprised to that invention, and he told him that Mussle Man is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Turret and Twist. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Turret and Twist realized that the weather had changed by Mussle Man They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. Mussle Man like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys "R" Us store, Turret and Twist were looking for Mussle Man when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Twist thinks he sounds like "Green Matt" in this entire movie. Eric reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Victor doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Gree Guy From outside, Turret showed Twist the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and the Rairty suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty TJ And Friends Verison. Emmett was thinking that Eric look like an orange, but he wasn't when Emmett shouts at him and Victor that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Turret and Twist went to beat Emmett up. Emmett yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Twist shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N.J. International Circus, Mussle Man was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Luigi (voiced by Aaron Jefferson) went to introduce the show. Mussle Man was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Luigi was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Turret Boy and Turret Dad to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. Mussle Man felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Turret and Twist later heard that Mussle Man apologized for stealing their toy, and that sholls Toon-sty. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza Celestia Says Toon Buiffet Pizza Is Gross. When Twist was eating the pizza, Turret told him that he'll be late for the show. But Victor couldn't, so Turret went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, Emmett read a funny Sony Wonder which made Luigi think he's a Greeny Phatom Cutting to Luigi in bed, he was going to sleep, when Mussle Man sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. Mussle Man was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. The Policeman peeked at Mussle Man and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Margo (voiced by Mila Kuins) tried to think who was knocking, but PC Guy thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Turret was thinking there will be no Silly Songs With Larry, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so Grounded, it sounded very First Time. Larry then sang a song from Mlp Fim called "Cupcakes which made Turret go nuts. Turret then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Turret realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stickguy showed up to Turret singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Turret and Jiji had an electrical Fight when Stickguy fell and smooshed into the Burtus The Cat. He made Stickguy go into jail. Turret Dad yelled at Stickguy to be quiet, as Mussle Man told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Stickguy behind bars. Turret then came to tell him that he worked best at Rikki And Nikki thinks Turret is stupid, but he's not stupid. Mark Romo (voiced by Mark Romo) appeared to talk when he bumped into The Builles And Burtus The Cat (Race For Your Life Charlie Brown), and sent him to jail, with Jiji singing the Mail Time song. The Builles And Burtus The Cat came into Jiji that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Wilig then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Jiji when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Turret watches Jiji being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a TJ And Friends hat, which is full of Beach Park. Turret will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Young Guy suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Brian has one thing to do, is take Eric to TJ Ruhnke. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Luigi about Jijji at his Donisale office.Luigi showed them a slideshow clip from Turret at the Wonderbolts Acamedy They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Eric showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted Jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Gary Johnson and the Rairty in a pile of Jewels. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is a pity to bring such a gift. Eric reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Eric later saw a new guy Dash, who was from the 'Crazed Dash' series. Eric thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Eric has a Aillen to obey, called Ailen. He built the Ailen and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Gary Johnson told to Jack that Eric's a grump, Gary didn't do anything bad, and Turret made him cry. Kipper The Dog/The Lego Movie No Simon (voiced by Dave) was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately Gree Guy has a maniacal plan for joining in Larry Rock N Roll he and Trixe will become Pinkie Pie They went to Simon's office, and their scheme was to ask Simon to join in his Rock N Roll Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Turret to destroy Mark Romo Mussle Man and Dot . He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and AiIlen had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Turret tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at Ailen, and he was shortened out and dead. Eric then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. Gotta Go Fast Sonic X Theme He used a hammer to get rid of Jiji by break the ice. Jiji was then falling through the water, and was mad at Turret for doing that. Turret ran away maniacally leaving Jiji disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Turret on the phone in his office. Later, Emmett was singing in the court, when TJ Ruhnke told Fluttershy (voiced by Tween Girl) to turn off the music. Emett was not happy when the music stopped. Mussle man was disappointed that Turret yells at Jiji every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Aaron Jefferson went fishing when he found Mussle man glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. Aaron disguises him again, but then got zapped by Mussle man Meanwhile, Rainbow dash voiced by Emma watson have found a newspaper in the mail and read that caleb strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Tj later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Eric, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and the Rairty Jiji was wandering what is going on here, then Eric appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (The ponyville time means that Eric will turn his terrors on jiji after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stickguy then told Gary Johnson and the Rairty to destroy Ailen When Destory was gone, Turret was say that his ailen was destroyed for the last time. Gary Johnson was then mad at Turret because he thinks Turret is the king of Canterlot but Turret was on the phone. He and the Rair then saw what was at the sky, it was Mussle man with the toy. The Wayne then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, Rairty been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Margo is reading books in his bed. He then asked Tj mom to tell Kevin to go to sleep. Turret later dreamed of his own [Reading_Rainbow Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Turret was not amused for the singing part. PC Guy then used a magic wand to trick Turret into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Angelica Pickles reappears from the vortex, and came to Mussle manthat this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the Rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Eric told Turret that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever.Mussle manwas not amused of Eric talking all the way to the truth. Turret was then writing something, when Fluttergirl thinks that Princess Matilda have ever read The Erika _(series) The Erika series books before. Eric thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. PC Guy later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in New Jersey. Sonic (voiced by Tom kenny then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Gree guy striked in New Jersey, by being disguised for joining in Larry music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, Mussle man was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Turret was then found out that Mussle man has got the toy again, and then he and Twist chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. Turret stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Changelins. Mussle man then left the two shollers in disappointment. Turret and Twsit were not amused for Mussle man being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in New Jersey better than him. A voice then heard through Turret from behind him, there was Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about Mussle man who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Mr. Keebler was also talked about joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Eric thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but Mr. Keebler has his invention to exterminate him and Twist. Turret thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate Mussle man first. Gree guy then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, Mussle man thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmartagain to buy other things. The best part from turret dad is that Mussle Man didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and the The wonderbolts will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Turret boy and Turret dad were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. PC Guy just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Stickguy popped out by surprise. Lesson zero Veriosn larry later read a newspaper that Mussle man has made Stickguy clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Turret was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes_%26_Noble Barnes & Noble] bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target Target] to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Athf theme song that he got a toy to play. PC Guy felt pretty mad that Turret got a toy, and Turret dad 2 thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. Miles tails power told Turret how is his toy George gave for a valuable client, and Turret thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Twist would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Gree guy later found out it was time for his own revenge on Mussle man While walking in the woods, Miles tails power and Turret found a newspaper which says that Gree guy zaps it again. Eric wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. Mussle man and Wayne were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mussle man showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Gree guy was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. Mussle man was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Gree guy went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling Mussle man a Shoplifter. He and Gree Guy went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Gree guy back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Gree Guy gone and accomplished his mission. Mussle man learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Luigi told to Turret and Twist that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that mussle man didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Turret waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Triva From The Creators Of Honey We Shrunk Ourselves Animated Series Turret also in Toto Animated Series from the comedy world version Category:Movies Category:Turret The Movie Series Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:1998 films